ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon
Daemon (born October 26, 1978) has flown under many nicknames. His first was given to him by his NWW Dojo Trainer, Swift, "The Canadian Phenom". Daemon had run with that for the longest time out of all of his nicknames. Daemon currently wrestles for the promotion known as Pro Wrestling-X (PWX) and New Way Wrestling (NWW). Daemon is also under contract by Evolution Wrestling (eW) as well as Supreme Championship Wrestling (Owned by Oleksa Drachewych), but is under extended leave by the company to lighten up his work schedule. Daemon is currently NWW North American Champion, and has been since the date of September 8, 2006. Daemon has recently been feuding with Peter Lenex in PWX and competed in a fatal four way for the World and PURE Championship at eW's Season's Beatings. Daemon was also included in three matches in the Best of NWW DVD. The first ever TLT match for the Xtreme Title match at Revolt 05. Then again in his match against Matt Gray for the NWW Cruiserweight Title, also at Revolt 05. His last match on the NWW DVD is his match against Hell's Guardian and Evan Hylander. Move List Signature Move - The DK Kill has always been a move Daemon has been known by. In recent months however, the DK Kill has taken a backseat to the much more deadly "The Unleashed" and "The War Ender". The DK Kill was Daemon's own customized Ace Crusher. He would tighten his grip around his opponent's throat as he dropped them down, cutting off their air completely. Finishing Moves - Daemon has recently started using his own created move "The Unleashed". He runs at his opponent and leaps onto the air while holding their head like an Ace Crusher, but he swiftly spins in mid-air and stuff his opponent's legs in between his knees, driving his opponent's head down into the mat with a pedigree. The War Ender is a submission move that Daemon uses to end the match when The Unleashed cannot do the job. He locks in a sharpshooter and then lurches his back backwards, and locks in a reverse chinlock at the sametime, causing pain on the spine area from both ends of the body. Early career Daemon started off his career in his hometown of Barrie, Ontario. He started in a local promotion when he heard about a new wrestling promotion that would be starting up that wanted to train homegrown talent. So Daemon was one of many wrestling fans that flocked to the call of this wrestling school. It was to be trained by a professional wrestler that never made it, but always had the talent to, Damien Gates. Daemon got regular wrestling training before he stepped into the ring a year later. He went an entire year in that promotion, winning its heavyweight title once, and its tag team title twice, with good friend, found in training, Rayne Riggamortay. Daemon's only had one year in this promotion before it fell through due to financial reasons and that Damien Gates had died. Damien Gates had a terrible addiction to all sorts of drugs, and he had finally given into the craving on October 1, 1997. He was found dead in his home the next day when a friend came to get him. The wrestlers were allowed to book one last event in the Barrie Molson Centre, as a tribute show. Daemon and Rayne teamed up to face Damien's two best friends in a tag match. They lost, but that had been Daemon's first ever five star match. In Europe Daemon and Rayne took what money they had to the European wrestling circuit. They competed in multiple promotions as a tag team, and even earned their own reputation. Soon they were asked by promotions to come in and face their tag champs. Daemon and Rayne went on a two month undefeated streak as they competed in six different promotions having two days of each week to rest. The only bad match recorded at that time was one where one of their opponent's broke his leg and the match had to be cut short. The streak ended when Rayne could not take the stress and went back home to Canada to become successful there in singles action. Sadly, no European promotions had the patience to see if Daemon could be as successful in singles action as he was in tag. Thus Daemon's end in the European circuit had come. Where to next? Daemon headed to Japan... Japanese Stiffest Daemon's days in Japan where some of the harder days in his career. He would sometimes have to sleep in the Japanese promotion arena's bathroom, to be awoken by the janitor, whom would laugh at him each morning. Daemon did not sleep easy those nights either, as the Japanese roster would be severely stiff and brutal on this very young competitor. The Japanese bookers were not exactly on Daemon's side either. As Daemon did not win a match until his last month in Japan, during his 6 month stay. In fact, the only compliment Daemon ever got from anyone was "You sell good, kid". Not to say it wasn't a learning experince for Daemon, as he did learn a lot from the Japanese veteran. This is also the place where he perfected his style of British Shoot and Japanese Speed wrestling. Category:Wrestlers